


Dolls

by Lyrael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riusciranno Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini, novelli imprenditori, a convincere Harry Potter ad entrare in affari con loro due?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suonano alla porta

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo una gran voglia di scrivere una storiellina fluffy, dolciolina e romantica, ma pure condita da un bel po' di buon sano sesso, che non fa mai male. Anche perché se continuo solo con l'angst, non so dove andrò a finire. Ed è venuta fuori questa. Non credo che la mia fiction aggiunga nulla di nuovo agli argomenti trattati, rispetto a tante e tante altre molto più belle che hanno già visto la luce, ma forse un pezzettino di spazio cosmico se lo può guadagnare pure questa. E non lasciatevi traviare dall'inizio, abbiate fede... Ah, a proposito, mai scritto niente di tanto azzardato, spero di essere riuscita a fare un lavoro decente. Poi mi direte cosa ne pensate, vero?

**Capitolo 1 – Suonano alla porta.**

Di tutte le persone che si sarebbe aspettato si presentassero a casa sua, Blaise Zabini era decisamente l'ultimo a cui avrebbe pensato. Soprattutto visto chi l'accompagnava. Sì, Draco Malfoy era proprio uno su cui non avrebbe mai scommesso. Nemmeno uno zellino. Faceva bene a non giocare d'azzardo, non c'era verso che ci prendesse una volta.

Harry continuò a sbirciare dalla finestra del salotto, mentre i suoi due ex 'compagni' suonavano nuovamente il campanello.

Sperava che, non ricevendo risposta, si stancassero e se ne andassero. Era la terza volta quella settimana che se li trovava alla porta di casa. Cominciavano a diventare un po' troppo insistenti per i suoi gusti.

Nei sei anni di forzata frequentazione scolastica, da Zabini aveva ricevuto solo occhiate sprezzanti e non vedeva proprio cosa potesse riservargli ora di diverso. Quanto a Malfoy, considerato che le occhiatacce erano state la minima parte delle attenzioni che si erano gentilmente scambiati, aveva ancora meno voglia di scoprire il perché della sua presenza a Grimmauld Place.

Harry si dette nuovamente dello stupido per aver tolto l'incantesimo che rendeva l'abitazione Indisegnabile. Gli era sembrata una buona idea sul momento, visto che pochi sapevano dove trovare casa sua e oramai non aveva più molto da temere, se non dagli scocciatori. Appunto.

Il fatto era che tutte le volte che qualcuno dei suoi amici voleva passare a trovarlo, doveva prima mandargli un gufo o contattarlo via camino. Non poteva certo passare la sua vita ad aspettare gufi e controllare camini. Quindi aveva pensato di facilitare la cosa a tutti quanti.

Poi però, le cose erano progressivamente cambiate. Non usciva più molto in quel periodo, perlomeno cercava di evitare la Londra magica. La gente per strada non aveva ancora perso l'abitudine di fermarlo per ringraziarlo, toccargli i vestiti, adorarlo con occhi ebeti. Neanche fosse una divinità.

Va bene, all'inizio gli aveva fatto anche un po' piacere, ma la cosa era diventata presto alquanto fastidiosa e imbarazzante, se non addirittura ansiogena. L'essere riuscito a fare ciò che tutti speravano, e che maghi più potenti di lui non erano riusciti a portare a termine, stava cominciando a rivelarsi una condanna per la sua vita privata, più di quanto non lo fosse stata la profezia. E Harry di questo era decisamente stanco, ora voleva una vita il più possibile anonima e incolore, con i suoi amici accanto e circondato solo dalle persone per cui lui era _solo_ Harry.

Oh, quanti se ne era ritrovati di _amici_ , da quel benedetto giorno di inizio estate! A frotte, spuntavano come funghi dopo un temporale! Decine di volte aveva odiato il fatto di non essere mai padrone della propria vita, del proprio tempo, quasi perfino di se stesso.

Dopo un mesetto di quella 'tortura da popolarità' si era rifugiato alla Tana, dove la sua famiglia acquisita lo trattava come sempre, a parte qualche lampo di commozione in più negli occhi di Molly Weasley e quintali di affetto riconoscente dagli altri, che però non lo tediavano mai, se non per l'ennesima partita a Quiddich in giardino.

Ai primi di settembre si era trasferito nella vecchia e tetra dimora dei Black e aveva cominciato a fare piazza pulita degli orrendi arredi e delle inquietanti ed oscure reliquie che invadevano ancora la casa. Quadri compresi.

Grazie al cielo Dobby si era rivelato un valido aiuto e sembrava che persino Kreacher si fosse adattato al suo nuovo padrone. Forse rassegnato era la parola adatta, ma su suggerimento di Hermione, e memore delle parole del suo vecchio preside, aveva cominciato a trattarlo il più gentilmente possibile e pian piano aveva ottenuto qualche risultato. Pochi, certo, ma era un inizio.

Dopo un mese di giornate estenuanti (anche con la magia fu comunque un lavoraccio) la casa aveva finalmente acquistato l'aspetto di un posto vivibile, se non del tutto rassicurante. Hermione continuava a dirgli, scherzosamente, che mancava un tocco... femminile, pur sapendo benissimo che Harry non aveva intenzione di accasarsi con nessuna strega, visto che preferiva i maghi. Beh, avrebbe potuto chiedere una mano a Winky, ma sospettava che l'apporto della piccola elfa non sarebbe stato visto di buon occhio dalla sua amica. Già storceva la bocca quando si trattava di Kreacher, benché sapesse che Harry non poteva lasciarlo libero: non voleva sentirsi ripreso anche per Winky.

Quel pomeriggio, né Dobby né Kreacher erano in casa, impegnati in alcune commissioni che Harry gli aveva affidato.

Vista l'insistenza dei due alla porta, a malincuore e sospirando decise che per una volta avrebbe aperto, giusto per capire cosa volessero e liquidarli il prima possibile. Siccome non si erano scoraggiati, pensò di poter concedere loro almeno di ascoltarli, e poi sbatterli fuori da casa sua.

A piedi nudi, con addosso il paio di jeans più sdruciti che aveva e una vecchia t-shirt bianca senza maniche, percorse il corridoio e aprì la porta nel momento in cui Malfoy stava nuovamente allungando la mano verso il campanello. Decisamente era stato meglio andare ad aprire, quei due non sembravano intenzionati a demordere.

***

Contrariamente a quanto si aspettava, lo sguardo di Zabini non gli sembrò particolarmente disgustato. Beh, in effetti non lo era proprio. Se mai piacevolmente sorpreso. Piacevolmente? E da quando ciò che veniva da Serpeverde nei suoi confronti poteva dirsi piacevole? Eppure la sua prima impressione non venne smentita da Zabini, che continuava a guardarlo quasi con ammirazione. Merlino, il mondo era veramente impazzito!

Malfoy era un'altra faccenda. Harry non riuscì a decifrare bene l'espressione sulla sua faccia, prima che l'altro si ricomponesse ostentando una maschera quasi neutra. Eppure Harry era certo che avesse spalancato gli occhi quanto e più di Zabini.

“Buongiorno!” esordì quest'ultimo con uno squillante tono di voce.

“A voi.” rispose Harry concisamente. Ah no, non gliela voleva certo rendere facile, per niente.

“Come va, Potter?” continuò il Serpeverde.

“Benissimo, grazie.” Harry stava cominciando a divertirsi, vedendo i due che si facevano più imbarazzati ogni secondo che passava. Ah, la vita certe volte regala anche delle soddisfazioni. Vedere Malfoy e Zabini sulle spine era una di queste.

“Beh, non ci fai entrare?” sbottò Malfoy quando non riuscì più a reggere la crescente tensione.

Harry si chiese perché fossero così nervosi. “Non vedo perché.” replicò lui tranquillamente. Quello spocchioso non aveva mica pensato di comandare anche lì, vero?

“Zotico incivile.” borbottò Malfoy, non troppo forte ma nemmeno così piano che Harry non potesse sentire. Si guadagnò una gomitata da Zabini e Harry gli ridacchiò in faccia.

“Probabilmente hai ragione Malfoy, ma questa è casa mia e tu non sei persona gradita. Ora se volete scusarmi...” disse alla coppia cominciando a chiudere la porta.

Zabini si fece avanti, scostò Malfoy dall'entrata e trattenne Harry posandogli una mano sull'avambraccio.

Lui lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, ma non disse nulla ed aspettò che fosse l'altro a parlare.

“Scusaci, Potter, non volevamo essere invadenti,” cominciò lanciando un'altra occhiataccia a Malfoy, che per tutta risposta fece spallucce. “Avevamo bisogno di parlarti.” terminò.

“Riguardo a cosa?” Ok, gli stava dando un appiglio, ma Zabini non era stato scortese stavolta, poteva anche concedergli un minuto. Oltretutto continuava a guardarlo con un'espressione che Harry non riusciva a decifrare, senza spiegare però il motivo della visita.

Malfoy squadrò prima uno e poi l'altro, restituì la gomitata di prima a Zabini e sbottò: “Veniamo al punto, Zabini.”

“Sì, Zabini, veniamo al punto.” ghignò Harry. L'atteggiamento assurdo di quei due lo stava divertendo parecchio. Chissà cos'avevano in mente. Non che si sarebbe lasciato coinvolgere da nulla in cui c'entrasse Malfoy, ma avevano solleticato la sua curiosità. Senza contare che il colore rosa acceso che stava assumendo il Furetto era una visione impagabile. Oh, la vita poteva essere molto divertente.

“Ecco, Potter,” cominciò Zabini fermandosi a guardarlo per almeno un minuto. Ad un inarcarsi di sopracciglia di Harry, con Malfoy che brontolava in sottofondo come un calderone sul fuoco, il Serpeverde riprese. “Senti, prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa vorremmo premettere che non vogliamo prenderti in giro né tanto meno cercando di imbrogliarti.”

“Il che mi porta a pensare ciascuna di queste cose,” ghignò Harry con un sorriso sempre più largo e gli occhi brillanti per il divertimento.

“Lo sapevo che non dovevamo venire,” brontolò Malfoy a voce un po' più alta, cominciando a girarsi per ridiscendere la scala.

“Aspetta, Draco!” lo bloccò Zabini, che si rivolse ad Harry con quello che si poteva definire uno sguardo sincero. “Non scherzavo Potter, non siamo qui per fregarti. Vorremmo proporti un affare.”

Fu la volta di Harry di spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa. O quei due erano diventati matti tutto d'un colpo oppure davvero standosene troppo in casa e defilato dal mondo si era perso qualcosa. Che so, un passaggio importante, tipo che Malfoy non era un ex-Mangiamorte, Zabini non era un Serpeverde e lui non aveva sconfitto Voldemort, che non era mai esistito.

“Che tipo di affare?” si lasciò sfuggire Harry. Merda! Si era fatto fregare ancora!

Lo sguardo che si scambiarono i due Serpeverde gli confermò il suo ultimo sospetto. C'era cascato come un novellino!

“Se ci fai entrare dieci minuti ne potremo parlare con calma,” propose Zabini di nuovo gentilmente.

Harry sospirò e rispose: “Va bene, dieci minuti li ho,” e si scostò dall'entrata per farli passare.

* * *

 


	2. Giocattoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, e adesso scopriamo un po' per quale motivo Harry si è ritrovato Malfoy e Zabini alla porta.  
> Vi avevo scritto nella presentazione di non disperare e avere fede. Lo ribadisco. Ma ovviamente avete il libero arbitrio...

**Capitolo 2 – Giocattoli**

 

Harry li guidò in salotto e chiese, da buon ospite, se gradissero una tazza di tè. Zabini accettò con un sorriso, Malfoy con un grugnito. Harry li lasciò da soli per andare a far bollire l'acqua. Decise che era meglio sbrigarsi, per cui, invece di usare la stufa e il gas, preparò tutto velocemente con un incantesimo.

In salotto, intanto, Malfoy aveva ricominciato la sua litania.

“Te l'avevo detto che era una stupidaggine. Mi chiedo perché ti ho dato ascolto,” si lamentò.

“Beh, non lo sappiamo ancora, aspetta che senta e vediamo che ne dice, no?” replicò Zabini tranquillo.

“Cosa dovrei dire su cosa?” intervenne Harry rientrando nella stanza col solito sorriso divertito, contento di averli fatti sobbalzare.

Servito il tè, Harry si accomodò morbidamente contro lo schienale del divano, in attesa. Malfoy continuava a studiare il tappeto, Zabini invece deglutì rumorosamente e attaccò.

“Potter... non so se ti è giunta voce che Draco ed io abbiamo aperto un negozio di giocattoli.”

“Giocattoli? Voi due?” lo interruppe Harry esterrefatto.

“Sì, perché? Hai qualcosa contro i giocattoli?” sbottò Malfoy irritato e sulla difensiva.

“No, per niente,” replicò Harry ricominciando a ghignare, “è solo che... beh, a dirvela tutta, non vi ci vedo proprio.” Man mano che l'immagine del furetto dietro ad un bancone, che consigliava a mamme insicure e papà indecisi cosa acquistare al proprio maghetto in erba, si faceva strada nella sua mente, Harry cominciò prima a ridacchiare un po', poi a sghignazzare tentando di trattenersi. Alla fine esplose tenendosi la pancia per le risate. Appena riusciva a calmarsi, gli bastava alzare gli occhi sui due davanti a sé per tornare a combattere contro un eccesso di risa e le lacrime agli occhi.

Per una bella manciata di minuti Malfoy e Zabini se ne stettero lì, ad aspettare, il primo sempre più nero per la rabbia, il secondo sconfortato. Non era ancora riuscito a spiegare praticamente nulla e già vedeva l'affare sfumare.

Malfoy si alzò bruscamente e guardò Harry con aria di superiorità e disgusto, poi lo apostrofò con: “Perfetto, Sfregiato, vedo che sei rimasto un adolescente idiota!”

“Scusa Malfoy,” tentò di dire Harry fra gli ultimi echi di risate, “ma immaginarti in mezzo a ninnoli, bambole e costruzioni mi fa questo effetto,” finì Harry asciugandosi gli occhi.

Zabini colse al volo l'aggancio e, prima che i due ricominciassero a contarsele, spiegò “Ecco, bambole, appunto. Eravamo venuti a parlare proprio di quello.”

Harry si riprese, si risistemò sul divano ed esordì stupito “Volevate parlare di bambole _con me_?” Questa era proprio da non credere.

“Si, esatto, ma vedi... sono bambole un po' particolari. Non so se hai mai sentito parlare di 'action figure'...” ammiccò Zabini.

“Uh, credo di sì. Non sono quelle statuine che riproducono le fattezze di qualche personaggio famoso? Nel mondo Babbano le fanno sui personaggi dei film, dei libri e cose così.”

“Infatti, infatti! Tipo quelle per i film di fantascienza babbani!” gli sorrise Zabini visibilmente eccitato che Potter avesse capito al volo.

“Ti piace la fantascienza, Zabini?” lo interrogò Harry sornione, senza lasciar trapelare il suo stupore per il fatto che l'altro sapesse anche solo vagamente di cosa si trattava. Un colpetto irritato di tosse da parte di Malfoy li riportò al discorso originario.

“In effetti sì, ma... era per farti un esempio...” rispose l'altro.

“Mi sembra pazzesco che _tu_ sappia cosa sono le 'action figure'. E anche che voi abbiate pensato di vendere cose del genere a Diagon Alley. Voi due.” li schernì Harry. “Credevo disprezzaste il mondo Babbano, ma evidentemente è vero che i soldi non hanno odore...” Il suo tono nel dirlo si era fatto gradatamente più amaro e sarcastico. Si ritrovò a pensare che certa gente non aveva ritegno. Purosangue un paio di balle.

Zabini esitò un attimo. L'aria della stanza aveva cominciato a diventare piuttosto tesa e pesante e lui si rendeva conto che da lì in poi le cose si sarebbero fatte anche più difficili. Prese un respiro profondo e rispose.

“Ecco, vedi, questa nuova linea... ci stiamo pensando da un po' ma... non è ancora in vendita, ci servono le autorizzazioni di tutti...” tentò di spiegare, incartandosi sotto lo sguardo di Harry, che non si fece sfuggire l'appiglio e incalzò.

“Autorizzazioni?” Harry sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale. Non sapeva perché ma era certo che quello che stavano per dire non gli sarebbe piaciuto nemmeno un po'.

“Sì, da parte delle persone ancora vive... o dai parenti rimasti...” spiegò Zabini guardando il tappeto. Poi tacque, non sapendo come proseguire e aspettandosi l'esplosione di Potter.

Il silenzio che seguì divenne sempre più lungo e denso. Un'idea cominciò a farsi strada nella mente di Harry, un'idea che non gli piaceva per niente. Decise che prima di cacciarli fuori di casa doveva saperne di più.

“Quanti vi hanno già detto di sì?” intimò secco.

Zabini esitò e Malfoy colse al volo l'occasione prendendo la parola per la prima volta. “Sai di cosa parliamo, vero?”

Harry annuì, guardandolo fisso con uno sguardo che stava rasentando la furia. “Quanti?” ripeté. Non avrebbe fatto sconti, se lo sarebbe fatto dire a costo di un Imperius.

“Quasi tutti i figli degli Ex... Ex-Mangiamorte ci hanno concesso il permesso. Con i genitori morti o al fresco e la brutta fama che li perseguita, non se la passano troppo bene e non ci hanno messo molto a fare due conti.” ammise Malfoy con voce bassa e, sembrò ad Harry, anche con un po' di vergogna.

“Ci sarete anche voi, allora?” sputò Harry con una voce così roca e pericolosa che gli altri due rabbrividirono. “Ci metterete anche Lui, Voldemort,” calcò appositamente, “e i vostri cari paparini e quelli dei vostri amichetti?”

“Beh, l'idea era...” tentò Zabini.

“Fuori da casa mia,” soffiò Harry minaccioso, mentre qualcosa intorno a lui cominciava a crepitare. Si poteva quasi sentire l'odore dell'ozono come durante un temporale ricco di fulmini. Harry si alzò e in quel momento Malfoy e Zabini poterono giurare che l'aria era diventata elettrica, la luce si era scurita e si sentiva come un rombo di tuono, lontano e minaccioso. Nessuno dei due riusciva a staccarsi dal proprio posto.

“Ho detto fuori-da-casa-mia,” scandì Harry mentre i suoi 'ospiti' si riscuotevano e si alzavano,  indietreggiando lentamente senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Il primo a riaversi fu Malfoy, la cui dose di amor proprio e spirito di sopravvivenza doveva essersi raddoppiata negli ultimi minuti. Zabini tentò nuovamente di scusarsi, alzando le mani e agitandole davanti a sé, mentre il suo amico tentava di trascinarlo via.

“Potter, perdonaci, forse ci siamo spiegati male, non sarebbe come pensi...”

“E come dovrei pensarla, _Zabini_?” sputò Harry con un ringhio.

“Ci sarebbero tutti, anche i buoni intendo... sarebbe una cosa equa.”

“Equa? Sarebbe EQUA?” E per chi, eh?” Harry non credeva alle proprie orecchie. “Lo sarebbe per Fred Weasley? O per Lupin e Tonks? E come credi che la prenderebbe Andromeda Tonks, _tua zia,_ ” apostrofò Malfoy, “a cui non è rimasto più nulla se non un nipote da crescere da sola?” Oramai urlava, torreggiando sopra i due che cercavano di farsi il più piccoli possibile. “Credi che la prenderebbero bene tutti quelli che hanno perso un padre, un figlio, un compagno?”

Così dicendo si era avvicinato sempre di più e li aveva praticamente costretti ad appoggiarsi al portone di casa, dentro al quale pareva si sarebbero volentieri inglobati, in quel preciso istante.

“Ma siete proprio bravi. Volevate anche i buoni. Volevate anche me.” Sentì un fiotto di bile risalirgli in gola e si costrinse ad inghiottire, ricacciando indietro fiele e disgusto. Poi prese un respiro profondo a capo chino, lo rialzò e, con gli occhi fiammeggianti ma senza urlare come poco prima, proseguì: “Sapete cosa farete, ora? No? Ve lo dirò io: vi girerete molto lentamente, imboccherete le scale, il vialetto e poi la strada e quando sarete lontani _almeno_ tre isolati potrete _provare_ a voltarvi. _Se_ non vi starò seguendo vorrà dire che ho deciso, per questa volta, di lasciarvi andare sulle vostre gambe, con tutte le parti dei vostri bei corpicini ancora attaccate e al loro posto. Che ne dite, sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

I due Serpeverde non si guardarono nemmeno, aprirono la porta e fecero come gli era stato tanto 'caldamente' suggerito.

Harry rimase fermo come una statua di San Giorgio, a cui mancava solo la spada mentre scacciava l'ennesimo drago e il suo degno compare. Dopo una decina di minuti passati immobile sulla soglia di casa, si sentì d'un tratto male, gli venne di nuovo da vomitare al pensiero di quello che era stato costretto ad ascoltare. E per quello che aveva detto. Non avrebbe mai dovuto farli entrare! Chiuse gli occhi e prese un altro respiro profondo, lasciandosi tranquillizzare dal venticello leggero e accarezzare dai raggi del sole al tramonto. Abbassò il capo e si sentì come svuotato. Si fece lentamente indietro sulla soglia e rientrò in casa, tornando in salotto, dove le tre tazze sul tavolino gli confermarono la realtà di ciò che sperava aver solo sognato.

Preso da un ulteriore attacco di rabbia, spazzò le tazze con un braccio, mandandole a frantumarsi sul pavimento di mezza stanza. Poi si accasciò con la testa fra le mani, sprofondando nel divano, sperando che i fantasmi del passato scomparissero insieme all'ultima luce del giorno, invece di tornare a tormentare le sue notti.

La notte lo raggiunse nella stessa posizione.

 


	3. Cambio di prospettiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, siamo arrivati ad un capitolo importante, spero che stiate leggendo e non vi siate scoraggiate/i.

**Capitolo 3 – Cambio di prospettiva**

 

_Ecco, direte voi, la solita storia di un Harry tormentato dai ricordi e dal rimorso, uno Zabini idiota e un Malfoy che si dimostra il solito insopportabile snob._

_Onestamente! Credete davvero che quei due furbissimi Serpeverde si sarebbero presentati a casa del Bambino-Sopravvissuto-Ben-Due-Volte con un'idea così palesemente cretina?_

_Andiamo!_ _É di Malfoy e Zabini che stiamo parlando, mica lupini!_

_Torniamo indietro un attimo, volete? Al momento in cui Harry chiede conferma degli articoli trattati dai due. Ci siete? Bene, avanti, allora._

 

*****

“Volevate parlare di bambole _con me_?” Questa era proprio da non credere.

“Si, esatto, ma vedi... sono bambole un po' particolari. Per la verità sono parti di bambole...” confermò Zabini cominciando a diventare di uno strano rosato intenso.

Più che rosato, pensò Harry, visto che il moro aveva la pelle color caffellatte. Registrò il crescente imbarazzo del suo ospite, ma decise di soprassedere e chiese: “E io che c'entro?” Non capiva dove volessero andare a parare.

“Beh, ecco, avremmo bisogno della tua autorizzazione per riprodurre una, o anche due se... se ci accordiamo... parti del tuo... tuo... corpo...” finì il moro con una vocetta sempre più simile ad uno squittio.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e sogghignò. Adesso sì che arrivava la parte divertente! Per godersela al meglio si accomodò nella poltrona, allungando un ginocchio sul bracciolo e rilassandosi contro lo schienale, per gustare fino in fondo la faccia imbarazzata del suo amico. Oh, e possibilmente anche quella di Potter.

Il quale man mano che passavano i secondi sembrava sempre più confuso. Che accidenti di parte del suo corpo volevano riprodurre quei due? La cicatrice? Il braccio con cui impugnava la bacchetta?

Zabini incassò ancora di più le spalle, tentando di fondersi con i cuscini della poltrona. Accidenti a Draco, non gli era di nessun aiuto, anzi! Prese un respiro profondo ed esalò tutto d'un colpo: “Vorremmo fare un calco del tuo uccello e magari anche del tuo culo.” Finì totalmente senza fiato, talmente imbarazzato che si poteva notare la sfumatura rosso cupo assunta dalla sua pelle scura.

Ad Harry ci volle qualche istante perché le sinapsi del suo cervello registrassero, analizzassero e infine catalogassero l'informazione, spedendola direttamente nella categoria 'Assurdità Cosmiche'.

Poi scoppiò a ridere talmente tanto e forte che gli mancò il fiato, si mise a piangere e si tuffò sul divano perché altrimenti sarebbe caduto. Oh, Merlino, era ancora meglio di come sarebbe potuta essere. La faccia di quei due intendeva. La vita era meravigliosa.

“Te l'avevo detto, Blaise.”

Harry ascoltò la voce ironica e tutto sommato divertita di Malfoy mentre si stava ancora rotolando sul divano. Tutte le volte che provava ad alzarsi ricominciava a sghignazzare senza ritegno, guardando la faccia bordeaux scuro di Zabini.

Anche Draco, suo malgrado, aveva cominciato a ridacchiare contagiato da Harry e pian piano Blaise emerse dalla sconfinata pozza del suo imbarazzo e si unì all'ilarità generale. Quando si furono calmati tutti e tre e l'atmosfera che si respirava era decisamente più leggera, Harry decise di chiedere spiegazioni. Merlino, era una vita che non rideva così e la cosa più buffa di tutte era _grazie a chi_ si stava divertendo tanto!

“Beh, allora, Zabini, vorresti spiegarmi un po' meglio cosa te ne devi fare della copia del mio uccello? Ah, sì, e anche del mio culo, non dimentichiamocelo,” e ricominciò a sussultare per le risate.

Malfoy attese un attimo, ma siccome Zabini non sembrava in grado di rispondere, decise che si erano divertiti a sufficienza: era arrivato il momento di passare agli affari e _prendere in mano_ la situazione. Solo la situazione, per ora... Da persona pratica attaccò a spiegare:

“Il negozio di giocattoli è solo una parte dell'attività che abbiamo messo su io e Blaise. Diciamo che, siccome con la plastica, il silicone e simili si può fare parecchia roba, abbiamo pensato di... allargare il nostro giro di clientela. La gente adora i nostri 'giocattoli', convenzionali e non,” finì con un ghigno saputo dei suoi, ancora rilassato sulla poltrona e con la gamba che dondolava pigramente sul bracciolo.

In effetti Malfoy sembrava molto a suo agio in tutta quella situazione. Harry si rese conto che col passare dei minuti Draco si era fatto più sicuro di sé. L'aveva guardato in faccia tutto il tempo della spiegazione, senza il minimo accenno di disagio. Ora però lo sguardo di Harry si staccò appoggiandosi inesorabilmente sull'inguine di Malfoy, aperto come un'offerta, anche se coperto dai vestiti. Si chiese se il biondo l'avesse fatto apposta, di sistemarsi così stravaccato. Strani pensieri cominciarono ad affacciarsi alla sua mente, e in quella stanza aveva cominciato a fare decisamente troppo caldo, per non parlare dello scherzetto che quella visione paradisiaca gli stava facendo alle parti basse.

Cristo, era sempre uno stronzetto spocchioso, ma in quel momento irradiava sensualità a palate, con quel mezzo sorrisino stampato in faccia, da malefico gattaccio sexy e indolente qual'era. Sexy? Harry si disse che non riusciva a trovare una definizione migliore, anche se si diede mentalmente un ceffone. Doveva ricordarsi bene che quello era _Malfoy_.

In quel momento si accorse che la salivazione gli si azzerava lentamente, man mano che passavano i secondi e lui non riusciva a fare altro che fissare Malfoy e il corpo pazzesco che si ritrovava. Ma come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Realizzare che Malfoy lo eccitava fu un discreto shock, poi si disse che in fondo era passato del tempo, loro erano cresciuti ed erano entrambi vivi, vegeti e svegli. Oh, soprattutto svegli. Harry, almeno. Fortuna che i jeans che indossava erano larghi abbastanza perché non gli segassero i testicoli. Quanto a come nascondere l'enorme erezione che si ritrovava, beh, ci avrebbe pensato dopo, sperando scemasse prima che gli altri due si congedassero. Non che lo ritenesse probabile, soprattutto se Malfoy continuava a far ciondolare quella maledetta gamba e a ghignargli in faccia.

“...se ti interessava... Potter? Ehi, Potter?” Zabini gli stava parlando, ma Harry registrò solo le ultime sillabe.

“Uh, scusa, dicevi?”

“Solo sapere se eri interessato o meno.”

“Uhm, e perché no?” rifletté a voce alta. “Ho solo una condizione da porre.”

“Quale?” chiese in fretta Malfoy raddrizzandosi sulla poltrona, preoccupato che l'affare potesse sfumare, ma ormai quasi certo di averla spuntata.

“Che non ci sia il mio nome sulle riproduzioni. Capisco che sarebbe roba in larga parte destinata a gente che si fa i fatti propri, diciamo quasi _discreta_ , ma non vorrei mai che qualcuno si sentisse poi autorizzato a... testare l'originale,” finì Harry con un sorrisetto ironico.

“Mhm, l'attrattiva doveva essere proprio il tuo nome, ma potremmo mettere solo le iniziali, tanto per solleticare gli acquirenti e lasciare quel po' di mistero che non guasta. Si potrebbe fare. Che ne dici, Draco?” chiese Zabini voltandosi verso il suo amico.

“Dico che pongo una condizione anch'io,” rispose Malfoy guardando Harry dritto negli occhi.

Harry sentì la propria temperatura alzarsi in maniera vertiginosa.

Zabini intanto, visto che gli altri due continuavano a guardarsi come se si volessero perforare con gli occhi, spostava lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro. All'inizio non aveva capito cosa intendesse il suo amico, ma un sorrisetto si fece strada sulle sue labbra quando lo comprese. Decise di dargli il 'la' e sbloccare lo stallo. “E quale, Draco?” strascicò sornione.

“Dovrò essere sicuro di fare un buon affare, visto che io ci metto il capitale, oltre al nome. Quindi credo che sarà il caso di... testare l'originale,” finì con nonchalance, continuando a dondolare la gamba.

Harry si sentì improvvisamente un pezzo di carne nel negozio del macellaio, ma stranamente la sua erezione sembrava dissentire col suo cervello e percepì l'uccello diventargli duro come non credeva possibile. Ci mise un attimo ad imbastire un pensiero coerente e soprattutto che non comprendesse esclusivamente lui e Malfoy attaccati per l'inguine.

“E come intendi procedere con il test?” disse affannosamente. Si rendeva conto che aveva il respiro corto e spezzato. Malefici ormoni!

“Oh, niente che ti impegni per più di un'oretta, direi.” L'espressione di Malfoy diceva chiaramente 'Ho vinto!'

Harry si scoprì a pensare che pur di mettere le mani, e possibilmente anche qualcos'altro, dentro i pantaloni del biondo, era disposto a farsi _testare_ anche per una settimana. Gli sembrò anche che lo stesso Malfoy fosse leggermente rosso, una minuscola goccia di sudore gli stava scendendo da una tempia infilandosi nel colletto della camicia. Per Morgana! Sembrava proprio che ce l'avesse duro anche lui, a vedere i piccoli movimenti del bacino che faceva per sistemarsi discretamente i pantaloni.

Zabini aveva continuato a guardarli e a registrare l'aumento della tensione sessuale tra i due, che ormai si poteva tagliare con il coltello, pregustando già i succulenti resoconti dell'amico quando fosse finalmente riuscito a farsi Potter. Perché adesso lui non aveva più dubbi: Draco voleva Potter, giocattolo o meno, e niente sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo.

“Che ne dici di domani, Potter?” domandò Draco con una voce così roca che non sembrava nemmeno la sua.

Harry deglutì il più silenziosamente possibile, recuperò un minimo di controllo e, per non smentire la sua proverbiale intraprendenza, ribatté: “Che ne dici di subito, Malfoy?”

La replica di Harry sembrò spiazzare il biondo, che per un attimo perse il sorriso e si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi e aprire la bocca per lo stupore. Con uno schiocco della mascella la richiuse e si rimise in faccia il solito ghignetto. “Impaziente?”

“Non sono il solo.” soffiò Harry.

“Scusate,” si intromise Zabini, “se non vi spiace preferirei evitare la dimostrazione pratica.”

“Scherzi, Zabini? Vuoi perderti il più bello?” ironizzò Draco.

“No, amico, ma di uccelli ne vedo già a sufficienza in ufficio, sto andando in overdose.”

“Sei etero, Zabini?” chiese Harry senza guardarlo. Gli occhi grigi di Malfoy erano come un magnete, non c'era verso di staccarsene.

“Cielo, Potter, non è mica una malattia! E ti assicuro che con tutti i vibratori che ci sono nell'ufficio di Draco, restarlo è quasi eroico.”

“Bene, bene, Blaise, vuoi vedere che ti converto?” rise Draco.

L'ultimo scambio di battute aveva allentato un minimo la tensione, anche se Harry un po' se ne dispiacque. C'era stato un momento in cui si sarebbe alzato e scopato Draco fregandosene altamente di chi faceva da spettatore: muri, divano, Zabini... 'Riprenditi, Harry!' Si sgridò.

“Molto bene, visto che siete già d'accordo per domani, credo che potremmo togliere il disturbo,” disse Blaise alzandosi e lisciandosi i pantaloni. Draco e Harry lo imitarono quasi contemporaneamente, evitando però di appiattire i propri, di pantaloni, giusto per far finta di non avere entrambi un'erezione da paura che urlava disperata.

Harry li accompagnò nell'ingresso, strinse la mano a Zabini, poi si voltò verso Draco. Che se lo stava letteralmente, ancora, mangiando con gli occhi, visto che non poteva fare altro, al momento. Harry allungò il braccio per salutare anche Draco e il flash dei suoi undici anni e di una stretta di mano negata gli attraversò la mente e gli occhi, sostituendo per un istante la realtà con il ricordo. Scosse la testa e afferrò la mano tesa che Malfoy gli stava porgendo. Una scossa li attraversò, tanto che rabbrividirono entrambi, rimanendo in silenzio a comunicare solo con lo sguardo. Quando Blaise tossicchiò, tornarono al mondo reale riabbassando le braccia.

“A domani, allora, Potter. Questo è il mio biglietto con indirizzo e telefono. Nel caso avessi dei problemi a trovarci, chiama pure,” disse Draco porgendogli un elegante cartoncino grigio.

“Perfetto,” ringraziò Harry, “va bene se passo verso le tre domani pomeriggio?”

“Benissimo. Non ho impegni fino a sera,” replicò Draco, pensando 'e sarei più che felice di occupare anche tutta la notte con te e... Ok, Draco, datti una regolata!'

Harry rimase fermo sulla soglia a guardarli andare via, cercando di schiarirsi le idee ancora piuttosto annebbiate. Una volta richiusa la porta, si avviò al piano di sopra per farsi una doccia. Aveva pensato di optare per l'acqua gelata, ma decise che un'onesta sega, con l'immagine di Malfoy ben stampata in mezzo alla sua fantasia, non poteva certo fargli male. Non troppo, perlomeno. Dipendeva da quante se ne sarebbe concesse da lì al pomeriggio successivo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, state ancora pensando a cosa mi ero fumata... Nulla, vi assicuro, sono proprio così al naturale, come dice mio nipote "matta, ma in senso buono" (adoro quel ragazzino XD). Prima di soccombere sotto gli strali della vostra ira, vi abbraccio virtualmente e scappo. XD.


	4. Si tratta bene il Furetto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, e adesso cominciamo a fare sul serio! Come dite? Pensavate che scherzassi quando parlavo di "buon sano sesso"? Naaa, stavolta ho fatto sul serio, almeno relativamente alle mie limitatissime capacità in merito... Buona lettura... Ly.

**Capitolo 4 – Si tratta bene il Furetto!**

Tre meno dieci, la facciata di un elegante palazzo della City londinese. Si trattava bene il furetto!

Harry si rese conto di essere alquanto agitato e che l'aspettativa che nutriva riguardo all'imminente appuntamento non era nemmeno lontanamente cauta. Se Malfoy scopava bene come sapeva provocare, ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi, di lì a poco.

Suonò il campanello della MaZab Toys e il portone si aprì all'istante. Dovevano averlo riconosciuto grazie alla telecamera.

Decimo piano, interno 4, recitava il biglietto. Quando l'ascensore si aprì, Harry si inoltrò in un corridoio largo, illuminato da luci soffuse e sfacciatamente lussuoso, dalle lampade alla moquette. Malfoy non si smentiva mai.

L'impiegata alla reception, una strega sui quaranta con degli incredibili tacchi alti una spanna e unghie rosso sangue, lo fece accomodare mentre parlava all'interfono. Malfoy si era adattato parecchio bene alla tecnologia Babbana, a quanto pareva.

Dopo un attimo, Harry si ritrovò a fissare Draco Malfoy sulla porta del suo ufficio, vestito di lino grigio chiaro e casacca alla coreana antracite. 'Uno schianto!' Pensò, tentando di richiudere la bocca.

Draco gli fece un piccolo cenno col capo, il solito sorrisetto sardonico sulle labbra e si scostò dall'entrata invitandolo ad entrare.

“Gladys?”, disse rivolgendosi alla segretaria, “non ci sono per nessuno, nemmeno per il signor Zabini.”

“Bene, signor Malfoy,” rispose la strega.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta, Draco indicò al suo ospite due poltrone allo loro destra. Mentre si  accomodavano ad Harry sembrò che il modo di sedersi di Malfoy denotasse un qualche genere di fastidio dalle parti della cerniera del costosissimo completo. 'Bene, bene,' pensò, 'non sono l'unico ad avere un'eccitazione furibonda.'

“Allora, Potter, che ne dici della mia piccola attività?” attaccò Draco tanto per imbastire un minimo di conversazione. Da come lo stava spogliando con gli occhi, era chiaro che non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché i fatti sostituissero le parole.

“Direi che te la passi egregiamente. Carino il nome della ditta,” rispose Harry ghignando. “Vedo anche che avete già messo in produzione parecchi articoli,” proseguì indicando col capo la sfilata di riproduzioni sulla scaffalatura alla sua sinistra, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Draco.

“In effetti gli affari vanno a gonfie vele. C'è molta più gente di quanta immaginassi a cui piace farsi sbattere da una copia in gomma dell'uccello di, che so... Gregory Goyle o Seamus Finnigan,” ridacchiò Malfoy al vedere gli occhi di Harry spalancarsi per la sorpresa sull'ultimo nome.

“Seamus? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?” soffiò Harry.

“Perché, ti da fastidio la cosa?” disse Draco aggrottando un po' le sopracciglia.

“No, assolutamente, è solo che, boh, non so, non ci avevo pensato che anche i miei compagni avessero posato per la tua azienda, tutto qui,” spiegò alzando le spalle.

“Beh, non penserai che siano tutti santarellini come te, a Grifondoro. Sapessi poi quanti Tassorosso si sono presentati alla prima selezione,” ridacchiò di nuovo Malfoy.

“No?! Tassorosso, addirittura?” esclamò Harry cominciando a ridere. Aveva probabilmente riso più in quel giorno e mezzo che negli ultimi sei mesi. Meglio così.

“Vieni che te ne mostro qualcuno.” L'espressione di Draco cambiò repentinamente e da finto rilassata si fece decisamente provocante.

Ad Harry sembrò che avesse abbassato il tono di voce fino a farla diventare roca e carezzevole, un chiaro segnale che stavano per salire il gradino successivo. Si disse che sperava che la scala fosse decisamente corta, e che, al contrario, non lo fosse Malfoy. 'Calmati, Harry, o ti verrai nei pantaloni,' si ammonì.

Draco si era avvicinato allo scaffale sul quale facevano bella mostra di sé almeno cinque file di falli di gomma, delle più assortite dimensioni, alcuni con i colori più incredibili e, pensò Harry, ridicoli che si potessero immaginare. 'Andiamo, chi si infilerebbe nel culo un affare così pazzescamente blu?'

“Oh, più gente di quanta immagini,” disse Draco sornione, mentre con aria quasi indifferente e le mani nelle tasche guardava la sfilza di uccelli finti e rispondeva alla domanda inespressa di Harry.

“Che fai, usi la Legilimanzia con me, Malfoy?”

“No, ma era un pensiero prevedibile e non sei il primo che lo formula.”

Harry proseguì nella lettura delle targhette, ridacchiando tra se per l'assurdità della situazione. Arrivò alla riproduzione dell'uccello di Zabini - peccato che fosse così tragicamente etero, non era niente male - poi si rese conto che mancava un nome.

“Vedo che non hai prestato il tuo corpo alla scienza, Malfoy,” ironizzò con un ghignetto.

“Oh, certo che sì, Potter, è solo che non mi piace vedermi davanti al naso il mio uccello, a meno che non sia mentre lo sto usando,” ronzò Draco che oramai stava spudoratamente flirtando con Harry. “Ho la prima riproduzione in cassaforte e le copie in magazzino. Vuoi dargli un'occhiata?” replicò inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio ed ammiccando.

Harry gli soffiò in risposta “Uhm, non so, credi sarebbe più interessante l'originale o la copia?” Se Malfoy voleva giocare, lui non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro.

“Beh, penso che potresti provare con la copia e poi, se sarai soddisfatto, proseguire con... l'originale,” rispose Draco con voce così sensuale che Harry sentì un brivido attraversarlo, dall'inguine fino alle dita delle mani.

Si sentiva accaldato, languido, eccitato, fremente di impazienza e gli si stavano attorcigliando le budella. Tutto insieme. Si chiese se fosse normale una reazione del genere alle sfacciate avance di, beh, _Malfoy_. Oh, al diavolo chi era o era stato, quel furetto al momento era la cosa più arrapante in cui Harry si fosse imbattuto da almeno un anno. Le sue uniche altre storie gay, due per la precisione, non si erano neanche lontanamente avvicinate all'intensità di quell'incontro, nemmeno se le sommava. Certo, magari l'ambiente e l'argomento aiutavano, ma Harry non ne era del tutto certo.

Senza proferire parola, senza togliersi il sorriso dalle labbra, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello oramai infuocato e bruciante di Malfoy, Harry estrasse la mano destra dalla tasca e la piazzò senza tanti complimenti sull'erezione granitica di Draco, mozzandogli letteralmente il respiro.

“Penso che salterò la copia, se non ti dispiace, visto che l'originale è più che disponibile,” disse guardandolo mentre socchiudeva le palpebre.

Il biondo riuscì faticosamente a recuperare il mezzo respiro appena perso e si spinse invitante contro la mano di Harry. Non aveva ancora capito come sarebbero andate le cose, chi avrebbe scopato chi, insomma, ma decise che quella era l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

Senza sganciare gli occhi da quelli scintillanti di Harry, tolse la sua mano destra dalla tasca, l'avvicinò a quella dell'altro e cominciò a slacciare la cintura, il bottone e infine tirò giù la lampo con una lentezza esasperante, mentre Harry continuava a carezzarlo e stringerlo debolmente.

Non appena Draco fermò la mano, Harry allentò la presa lasciando solo i polpastrelli a sfiorargli l'inguine, prima di dirigersi con la stessa lentezza del biondo verso l'orlo dei boxer grigi.

Cominciò a carezzare la pelle appena sopra l'elastico, avvicinandosi e facendo scorrere le punte delle dita sui peli morbidi e setosi. Harry non aveva mai toccato così i capelli di Malfoy, strattonati e tirati forse, ma carezzati mai, e pensò che alla vista sembravano esattamente come i peli che stava sfiorando, se non più soffici. Non si azzardò ad alzare l'altra mano per verificare. In un certo qual modo, il pensiero di 'accarezzare' i capelli di Draco lo metteva più in imbarazzo che non quello di avere una mano infilata nelle sue mutande. Era solo che sarebbe stato un gesto troppo intimo e... complicato.

Fece scorrere la mano verso il pene dell'altro, continuando a sfiorare la pelle con la stessa lievità con cui aveva toccato la peluria bionda.

Malfoy intanto stava tentando di convincersi che era meglio continuare a respirare, se voleva arrivare vivo almeno fino alla fine del test. Certo, aveva avuto il sentore che Potter fosse eccitante, ma non fino a quel livello pazzesco. Quel pomeriggio di lavoro si stava rivelando come il migliore della sua vita, non c'era dubbio.

Harry nel frattempo aveva circondato l'erezione di Draco e lo stava carezzando con più intensità e decisione. La mano che lo stava masturbando si era dimostrata estremamente volitiva e padrona di sé, come il suo proprietario, in effetti. Quando Draco registrò la cosa, un po' più lentamente del solito visto che le sue reazioni mentali si erano notevolmente rallentate a beneficio di quelle fisiche, riuscì a dire con un mezzo gemito: “Potter, se continui così durerò solo altri dieci secondi...”

Harry ridacchio e gli rispose: “Malfoy, non penserai che mi voglia perdere la tua faccia mentre vieni, vero?” e così dicendo intensifico il movimento della mano. Mentre scorreva lungo l'erezione, stringeva e rilasciava le dita senza uno schema preciso, e questo fece andare Draco letteralmente fuori di testa. Lasciò che Harry conducesse il gioco finché non gli venne nella mano con una serie ansimante di gemiti.

Sopraffatto dall'orgasmo dovette appoggiarsi a Harry per non cadere e percepì le vibrazioni della risata quieta dell'altro riverberargli nella spalla. Alzò il capo, un po' infastidito dalla presa in giro e, grazie all'occhiataccia non propriamente amichevole, Harry si affrettò a spiegarsi.“Scusa, Malfoy, ma stavo pensando che con la copia del tuo uccello non avrei certo ottenuto questo risultato. Direi che preferisco decisamente l'originale,” finì sorridendo.

Draco notò che il precedente ghigno di Harry si era trasformato in un sorriso sincero e la cosa gli fece inaspettatamente piacere. Affari o no, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto alquanto se Potter l'avesse sfottuto. Senza contare che quella sega era stata una meraviglia. Potter, almeno di mano, ci sapeva sicuramente fare. Per il resto, visto com'era cominciata, sospettò che non ci sarebbero stati grossi intralci perché potesse proseguire subito con le sue _verifiche_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su, su, non mi svenite sulla tastiera, che poi vi riimangono i tasti impressi sulla fronte...


	5. Non avrei mai pensato...

**Capitolo 5 – Non avrei mai pensato...**

 

Dopo essersi ripreso e ripulito, Draco decise che non aveva molto senso aspettare oltre e si fece ancora più vicino a Harry, iniziando a slacciargli i pantaloni. Mentre le sue dita affusolate si muovevano agili sull'indumento, non staccò un attimo i suoi occhi da quelli verdi che lo stavano perforando e si spalancavano sempre di più, finché non riuscì a sfiorare l'erezione di Harry, che a quel tocco lieve e desiderato socchiuse pigramente e languidamente le palpebre, perdendosi nelle sensazioni che gli venivano regalate.

Draco continuò molto poco a carezzarlo, troppo impaziente di trovarsi la carne calda e pulsante di Harry tra le dita ben strette o, ancora meglio, in bocca. Poterlo assaggiare, sentire la consistenza e i piccoli movimenti istintivi e involontari sopra la sua lingua, sul palato, tra le labbra. Il paradiso.

Fece scivolare i Jeans di Harry fino alle caviglie, scostò i suoi boxer con mosse lente, atte ad eccitarlo ancora di più. Non aveva voglia di fare le cose in fretta, in quel momento, voleva tutto sommato assaporare ogni istante e perdersi come già Harry sembrava stesse facendo. Si abbassò mentre gli sfilava la biancheria, rimanendo un po' ad ammirare quella piccola porzione di un corpo che forse, se fosse andato tutto come desiderava, avrebbe potuto avere prestissimo.

Si accontentò di sfregare le labbra sulla pelle di Harry, nelle giuntura tra l'inguine e le cosce, dov'è così sottile e morbida e serica; di passare la punta della lingua sulla fessura di quell'uccello meraviglioso; di carezzarlo ottenendo in risposta mugolii di approvazione. Poi lo prese in bocca in un'unica soluzione, mozzando il respiro del suo compagno e sorridendo al pensiero che ciò che faceva sembrava essere enormemente apprezzato.

Perso in tutte quelle sensazioni, di una sensualità continua e crescente, Harry ci mise un po' a rendersi conto che non voleva venire in bocca a Draco, ma non si decideva a farlo fermare. Quando capì che stava arrivando al punto di non ritorno mise una mano sotto al mento di Draco e richiamò la sua attenzione.

“Draco...” sussurrò. In quel momento di pura estasi gli sembrava inappropriato usare un tono di voce appena più alto.

Gli occhi del suo compagno di aprirono mentre continuava a tenere la bocca chiusa sul suo membro. C'era qualcosa di così erotico ma al contempo così innocente, in quello sguardo e in quell'atto uniti, che Harry sentì le ginocchia tremare, un'emozione pura, forte ed incontaminata che gli tolse il fiato più dell'atto stesso. A dispetto della volgarità che qualcuno associava a quella particolare pratica, il fatto che Draco tenesse in bocca il suo uccello gli sembrò all'improvviso tutto fuorché qualcosa di sconcio.

Scostò piano il viso di Draco dal suo inguine, lo fece rialzare nonostante le sue proteste e se lo attirò contro, con una mano ad avvicinare la vita e l'altra a carezzargli la nuca. Aveva una voglia pazzesca di baciarlo, ma non sapeva come sarebbe stata accolta quella sua voglia di dolcezza e condivisione, un qualcosa che andava ben oltre il semplice sesso. Si separò riluttante dall'altro senza smettere di guardarlo e lo guidò verso la scrivania

Draco lesse i pensieri di Harry in quegli occhi ancora più inebrianti del suo profumo, e per un attimo desiderò la stessa cosa. Poi sentì le mani che tornavano a spogliarlo, lo liberavano dalla costrizione dei vestiti, lo aiutavano ad issarsi sulla scrivania. Sentì le dita sfregare la sua apertura e l'istantanea fresca umidità del lubrificante dentro di sé. Harry gli fece scivolare dentro una falange mentre lui appoggiava prima i gomiti, poi la schiena e per ultima la testa sul piano di legno. Un dito e poi due si fecero strada dentro di lui, mentre continuava a carezzare il braccio di quella mano che Harry stava usando così magistralmente.

Al terzo dito Draco si inarcò con un singulto soffocato e l'incredibile sensazione delle dita di Harry che carezzavano le pareti interne del suo canale. Era come se grazie a quel tocco potesse imparare a conoscere parti di sé che non aveva mai creduto di possedere, tracciare la mappa del suo corpo da un altro punto di vista. Gli sembrò meraviglioso.

Chi l'aveva detto che il sesso tra due uomini era una cosa contro natura? Sicuramente quegli stupidi moralisti che si facevano belli davanti al mondo, e poi compravano i suoi giocattoli. Quegli ipocriti, come potevano affermare che la natura avesse fallito, quando ciò che stavano facendo regalava sensazioni del genere? C'era più attenzione in quelle dita dentro di lui che nell'uccello di un qualsiasi etero che assolveva distrattamente ai propri doveri coniugali senza desiderarlo davvero.

Chissà perché gli esseri umani dovevano sempre complicarsi la vita e castigare tutto ciò che era bello quanto ciò che si stavano scambiando loro due. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a capirlo.

Trascinato dai suoi pensieri, si accorse all'ultimo di Harry chinato verso di lui, che lo guardava con una strana luce nelle iridi, e non riuscì a trattenersi oltre. Gli afferrò la nuca, se lo tirò contro e lo baciò, mentre le dita del suo amante si fermavano per la sorpresa.

Amante? In fondo sì, poteva definirlo così, ora. L'aveva voluto, desiderato, istigato. Pensava ad una grande scopata, pensava che _lui_ se lo sarebbe scopato, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato tutto quel coinvolgimento emotivo.

Harry sfilò le dita dal corpo di Draco, piano, lasciandole scorrere sulla pelle fino ai testicoli, continuando a sfiorarlo fino alla base del pene. Interruppe il contatto solo per prendere in mano il suo e fargli raggiungere l'anello di muscoli rilassati e pulsanti del canale che non vedeva l'ora di potersi sentire attorno.

Con un unico, fluido movimento si spinse più a fondo possibile, mentre Draco si inarcava tanto da costringerlo a fermarsi per non fargli e farsi male. Gli carezzò le cosce, le natiche e ogni punto che riusciva a raggiungere. Gli passò le mani di piatto sul torace sudato, raggiunse le spalle e scese sulle braccia lunghe e forti, ora aperte e quasi abbandonate. Staccò le mani per quella frazione di tempo che servì a riportarle sui fianchi di Draco e continuare a carezzargli il bacino e l'erezione.

E in tutto questo tempo non aveva smesso un attimo di guardarlo, di osservare le proprie mani scorrere reverenti su quel corpo strepitoso, languido, quasi liquido nei movimenti che accompagnavano le sue spinte lunghe e sempre più profonde. Vide il volto di Draco congestionato e perso negli stimoli che gli stava donando e pensò di non aver mai, mai, mai visto nulla di più bello.

Attirò il corpo del suo amante sull'orlo della scrivania tirandolo per il bacino e aumentò il ritmo perché voleva farlo venire prima di riversarsi dentro di lui. E Draco non lo deluse, condendo il proprio orgasmo con i respiri spezzati e i mugolii trattenuti trasformati in un lungo lamento, e strette furiose delle sue pareti interne, e la schiena inarcata, immobile, tesa al suo massimo, prima che il proprietario ricadesse tremando sul ripiano di legno.

Con tutti i sensi così sollecitati – la visione di Draco nel momento dell'orgasmo, la sua stessa carne premuta e quasi dolorante, i suoni del piacere di entrambi, l'odore del sudore dell'uno e dell'altro che si mescolavano – tutto lo portò a venire dentro Draco quasi singhiozzando, prima di crollare sull'altro corpo stremato come il suo.

Ci volle parecchio prima che recuperassero un respiro regolare. Cominciarono a ridere sommessamente, di certo con lo stesso pensiero in testa: che scopata pazzesca! Si guardarono con un sorriso che partì dagli occhi, un misto di estasi, soddisfazione e meraviglia.

Il primo a dire qualcosa di sensato fu Harry, mentre si sfilava da Draco e al contempo gli carezzava le gambe ancora tremanti. “Oddio, Draco, è stato assolutamente...”

“Strepitoso,” completò Draco ancora ridacchiando, mentre Harry lo aiutava ad alzarsi e a scendere dalla scrivania. Nel farlo se lo attirò vicino e, sempre guardandolo, lanciò scherzosamente: “Non vorrei che questo invalidasse il nostro accordo commerciale, ma ti dispiacerebbe se _testassimo_ il mio culo in un altro momento? Non credo di poter sopravvivere ad un'altra esperienza del genere senza qualche ora di riposo,” ridacchiò mentre recuperava il fiato.

“Nessun problema, Harry. E comunque, sarei un pazzo se non ti facessi subito firmare il contratto,” rispose Draco ancora ansimante. Due, Dei del cielo, due strabilianti orgasmi uno dopo l'altro...

“Draco?”

“Mhm?”

“Pensavo... una volta fatto il calco, io non dovrei servirti più...” disse Harry perplesso e, dovette ammettere con se stesso, un po' dispiaciuto al pensiero, nonché un filo speranzoso.

“Oh, Harry, direi che ti sbagli,” rispose Draco con un ghigno divertito. “Una volta fatto il prototipo, i successivi controlli per verificarne l'esattezza saranno frequenti e decisamente scrupolosi. Non vorrei mai che i miei clienti si lamentassero.” Quella collaborazione si era rivelata decisamente proficua e non aveva intenzione di farla terminare tanto presto.

“Non posso che ammirare il tuo spirito imprenditoriale,” ribatté Harry divertito. La tensione che aveva sentito poco prima, al pensiero che fosse stata solo una botta e via, si sopì un poco. Si disse che sarebbe stato il caso di entrare in affari con Malfoy, affari a 360 gradi, e al diavolo la prudenza.

“Beh, Malfoy, che ne dici di domani sera?”


	6. Cena e...

**Capitolo 6 - Cena e...**

 

Malfoy Manor, venti in punto.

Dopo il successo del loro incontro in centro a Londra, il pomeriggio precedente Draco aveva accolto la proposta di Harry e l'aveva invitato a cena. Per 'parlare dell'affare', così aveva detto. Harry dal canto suo si augurava che non volesse solo parlarne. Anche perché non era riuscito a togliersi dalla testa Draco e tutto ciò che li aveva accomunati il giorno prima, sesso e... altro.

Un piccolo, vecchissimo elfo lo fece accomodare nel salone dove il suo ospite lo stava aspettando.

"Buonasera, Harry," lo accolse Draco levando un piccolo calice di vino rosato e offrendone uno anche a lui, prima di spostarsi verso il camino.

Harry aveva pensato che si sarebbe sentito un po' in imbarazzo, a trovarsi ancora di fronte a Draco, soprattutto ogni volta che tornava con la mente alla performance del pomeriggio precedente. Invece, più che imbarazzato, era decisamente eccitato, al momento. Beh, non che la cosa fosse spiacevole, a parte la crescente scomodità dei suoi pantaloni. Sperava che non ci volesse molto prima di ritrovarsi senza vestiti e possibilmente a guardare Draco nella stessa condizione. Si lasciò cullare dalla tensione erotica che sentiva crescere sempre di più: era la sensazione più catalizzante che avesse mai provato, un misto di aspettativa, anticipazione, desiderio, una specie di costrizione dolce e dolorosa che gli attanagliava lo stomaco, l'inguine e la gola.

Dopo essersi accomodato nella poltrona che Draco gli stava indicando, si rese conto che si stavano sorridendo stupidamente l'un l'altro, e sicuramente tutti i loro pensieri erano divisi tra il ricordo del giorno prima e il desiderio di scoprire cosa poteva riservare loro la serata. Oh, certo, a livello tecnico entrambi sapevano come sarebbe finita, ma Harry era quasi certo di non essere il solo a sperare che tutto non si riducesse ad un mero atto fisico.

 _Voleva_ che non fosse così, perché la meraviglia di ragazzo che si trovava di fronte era molto più che solo un corpo delizioso. Draco Malfoy, ora Harry se ne rendeva pienamente conto, era totalizzante, ti catturava come un boa e ti stringeva nelle sue spire portandoti a non desiderare altro che rimanervi in mezzo per sempre.

Si scoprì a pensare che forse l'aveva sempre saputo, vista la strana ossessione che aveva sviluppato per il 'Furetto' in tutti gli anni di frequentazione scolastica. E anche oltre. Ora poteva serenamente affermare che Malfoy non aveva mai veramente abbandonato i suoi pensieri, nemmeno dopo che, finita la scuola e la frequentazione obbligatoria, si erano persi di vista. O meglio, a quanto dimostravano gli ultimi eventi, lui l'aveva perso di vista.

Harry lasciò liberi i suoi pensieri di portarlo così lontano e si concesse di desiderare che quella non sarebbe stata solo una notte di sesso. Va bene, aveva davanti Draco Malfoy, ma lui era Harry Potter, eroe del mondo magico che a soli diciassette anni aveva sconfitto il più temibile mago mai esistito. Era convinto che avrebbe saputo gestire anche questa situazione e scoprì di averne proprio una gran voglia. Almeno, si disse, ci avrebbe provato; poteva anche andargli bene, no?

Si riprese un attimo e cercò di imbastire un minimo di conversazione.

"Ti ringrazio molto per l'invito a cena."

"Il piacere è tutto mio, Harry." rispose Draco con tono sornione e gli occhi che luccicavano.

'Ah, benissimo,' pensò Harry, 'se cominciamo adesso coi doppi sensi non resisterò dieci minuti prima di saltargli addosso!' Il fatto che il _test_ dovesse servire a Draco per sincerarsi della _bontà_ dell'affare in corso sfiorò Harry solo marginalmente. Chi diavolo se ne importava più di tutta quella messa in scena! Lui voleva Malfoy, lo voleva dentro di sé, attorno a sé, sopra, sotto, in qualunque posizione umanamente possibile. Punto.

La portata della sua attrazione sembrò dargli una scossa. Non aveva previsto di arrivare a provare un trasporto simile per una persona che fondamentalmente aveva sempre considerato una spina nel fianco. Ma si sa, alla chimica non si comanda e lui decise che contrastare tutte le sue pulsioni non aveva molto senso. Non se anche l'altro dimostrava il medesimo interesse.

Si spostarono per la cena in un piccolo salottino, col camino acceso e un'elegantissima e raffinata tavola apparecchiata per due. Candelieri d'argento con candele bianche, tovaglia altrettanto candida e bicchieri di cristallo, per non parlare delle finissime porcellane. Harry spalancò gli occhi per la bellezza dell'insieme e si sentì anche un po' in soggezione.

"Draco, non so cosa dire, è bellissimo, ma... non dovevi disturbarti..."

Draco lo guardò con un piccolo, tenero e dolcissimo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre abbassava un po' gli occhi. A Harry sembrò assolutamente delizioso.

Poi gli sfiorò un gomito per accompagnarlo al tavolo e si bloccò insieme a Harry. Incredibile come quel minimo contatto, oltretutto mediato dai vestiti, avesse potuto far scattare di nuovo l'alchimia del pomeriggio precedente. Si accomodarono ancora elettrizzati dalla loro piccola scoperta reciproca. Lo stesso elfo che aveva accolto Harry all'entrata si occupò di servire la cena: un leggero antipasto, un filetto al pepe, una crème brûlée da svenire tant'era buona, il tutto annaffiato da un ottimo Chianti toscano. Malfoy poteva essere anche uno snob, ma Dei se sapeva godersi la vita!

Finito di cenare si trasferirono nelle due poltrone vicino al fuoco a sorseggiare il caffè, sempre guardandosi. Avevano parlato poco durante la cena, con lunghi silenzi che non erano stati imbarazzati ma stranamente rilassati, nonostante le frequenti occhiate furtive che si lanciavano fossero cariche di parecchi significati. Le poche chiacchiere che si erano scambiati non avevano riguardato argomenti troppo penosi per entrambi, probabilmente perché nessuno dei due se la sentiva di rivangare il passato e rovinare la cena. Si erano limitati a confidarsi alcuni ricordi innocui e molte speranze per il futuro. Sotto sotto rimanevano domande impegnative e la costante, vibrante presenza del desiderio che non li aveva abbandonati un attimo.

***

"Mi toglieresti una curiosità, Draco?" chiese Harry guardando il fuoco.

'Ci siamo,' pensò Draco, 'è inutile girarci tanto intorno.' Annuì. "Se posso più che volentieri," rispose guardandolo.

"Perché 'se posso'?" replicò Harry voltando il viso verso Draco con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Beh, se mi fai domande troppo specifiche... è che non posso violare il segreto professionale, tutto qui."

"Oh no, niente del genere! Mi chiedevo solo... hai invitato a cena tutti i tuoi modelli?"

Draco si concesse l'ennesimo piccolo sorriso mentre abbassava leggermente la testa. Non guardava Harry in quel momento perché sentiva che stava arrossendo, così rispose fissando il camino. "Solo un paio, a dire la verità. Ma non qui al Manor. Ci siamo incontrati in centro e abbiamo cenato in un ristorante italiano, 'Da Alessandro'*, non so se lo conosci."

Lasciò trascorrere qualche istante perché le implicazioni di ciò che aveva rivelato facessero breccia in Harry. Si sforzò anche di far tacere la sua personale vocina che gli stava rinfacciando che si era esposto troppo, troppo in fretta. Sì, era vero, si era esposto, ma comprese che non gliene importava più di tanto, non con Harry.

Rimasero silenziosi e soli ognuno con le proprie considerazioni per almeno un paio di minuti. Harry non replicò alla risposta di Draco, limitandosi a guardarlo con una strana espressione permeata di una nuova consapevolezza e forse anche di speranza. E Draco, alzando gli occhi e vedendo in quelli dell'altro i suoi stessi pensieri, si perse.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' finita: anche questa nostra piccola avventura, che ci ha fatto gioire, ridere e sospirare (non so voi, ma io l'ho fatto mentre la scrivevo o la rileggevo) ci sta per lasciare. Vi avviso inoltre che questo capitolo trasuda miele e melassa. Beh, io l'ho detto...
> 
> Ricordatevi sempre, però, che la cosa importante ed interessante non è la meta, ma il viaggio che si fa per arrivarci.  
> Credo che qualunque lettore lo sappia, altrimenti un libro non lo prenderebbe nemmeno in mano, vero?

**Capitolo 7 - ...dopocena**

Draco incrociò lo sguardo significativo di Harry e non ce la fece più. Si alzò e gli si avvicinò mentre il solito sorriso scompariva dal suo volto per lasciare spazio ad un'espressione quasi disperata, testimone di tutto il suo bisogno. Si mise davanti a Harry e gli tese la mano per farlo alzare, cosa che costò al suo ospite tutta la sua volontà, inchiodato come si sentiva dalle emozioni che lo attraversavano.

Harry si ritrovò in piedi, il viso di Draco sempre più vicino, con le gote arrossate e quella muta invocazione 'baciami' su ogni centimetro di pelle.

Nessuno dei due si era accorto di aver chiuso gli occhi appena le loro labbra si erano incontrate, nessuno dei due si accorse subito delle mani dell'altro che accarezzavano ogni parte raggiungibile del corpo di fronte.

Draco, che aveva sempre giocato la parte dell'amante esperto e presente a se stesso, che non si abbandonava mai completamente alle sensazioni per non sbagliare niente con il compagno di turno, si ritrovò a mandare all'aria tutti i suoi schemi, a fregarsene altamente del ruolo e dei cliché tipici del seduttore quasi di professione. Tutto quello che voleva era continuare a baciare quelle labbra, la pelle del viso e del collo di Harry e ogni altro punto possibile, e smarrirsi in quello che gli stava capitando.

Lui che parlava sempre, quasi per alleggerire l'atmosfera anche mentre faceva sesso, era senza parole, anzi no, non le voleva proprio trovare, voleva continuare ad ascoltare i sospiri di Harry e i propri mentre si perdevano uno nell'altro.

Finirono sul divano, a togliersi i vestiti con estatico desiderio, con gesti lenti e reverenti, quasi che i loro corpi fossero la più sacra delle rappresentazioni divine, la più perfetta, la più fragile e preziosa. Qualcosa da riverire, adorare, amare, senza fretta.

Fu Harry a rompere quel momento di silenzio incantato, mormorando "Ti prego..." mentre con una mano accarezzava se stesso e con l'altra il pene di Draco. Che non se lo fece ripetere e dopo aver allargato le ginocchia dell'amante si abbassò a sfiorare con la lingua la sua erezione, poi i testicoli, per scendere fino al punto che desiderava più di tutti. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo mentre istintivamente passava sull'apertura di Harry, che si contrasse al tocco mentre si lasciava sfuggire un gemito singhiozzante.

Draco cominciò a leccarlo con la punta della lingua, poi di piatto, poi di nuovo in un percorso inverso e infine cominciò a descrivere piccoli circoli attorno all'anello di muscoli per poi affondarvi con quasi un ringhio. Continuò a penetrarlo così mentre Harry si scioglieva in una massa implorante di muscoli rilassati e gambe tese e spasmi di piacere.

Quando non ce la fece più si rialzò, si lubrificò e cominciò ad avvicinare la sua erezione all'apertura oramai pronta dell'altro ragazzo. Spinse cautamente ricevendo un accorato 'sì' e proseguì con estrema lentezza fino ad essere quasi per metà dentro Harry. Cominciò a muoversi e ad affondare fino a trovarsi completamente circondato dai muscoli interni che si contraevano e lo comprimevano, strappandogli respiri corti ed erratici.

Draco aveva stretto talmente gli occhi che gli facevano male le palpebre, così si costrinse a rilassarli. Aprirli e vedere la giada di Harry scura di desiderio fu un tutt'uno. Si abbassò sull'amante e ricominciò a baciarlo, inspirando col naso l'aria ora meravigliosamente profumata di Harry, della sua pelle, della sua eccitazione.

Mentre continuava a muoversi dentro e fuori a ritmo sempre più sostenuto, si stupì di sentirsi dire "Vieni per me, Harry, ti prego...", lui che non aveva mai pregato alcuno dei suoi occasionali compagni di letto. Forse non si era mai preoccupato più di tanto per loro, o forse solo in modo diverso, con una quantità di coinvolgimento emotivo veramente minima.

Solo che con Harry, lì, in quel momento, tutto era diverso, il desiderio fisico di soddisfare se stesso era slittato verso una forma nuova, divenendo necessità di provare e far provare una più completa soddisfazione ad entrambi.

Vide e sentì il corpo sotto al suo inarcarsi sempre più, in una lenta e graduale ascesa all'orgasmo che sembrava avrebbe quasi spezzato la schiena di Harry, che venne artigliando le mani sulla sua schiena. Lui non si sottrasse, rimase a farsi marchiare la pelle e la carne dalle unghie del suo amante, godendo al pensiero di quei segni e riversandosi dentro Harry appena un attimo dopo, mentre i muscoli dell'altro lo stringevano e lo costringevano così a venire.

Un momento di post-orgasmo intenso come quello, Draco era sicuro di non averlo mai provato. La sua pelle era diventata talmente sensibile che fu una sofferenza sfilarsi dal suo compagno e non urlare per l'eccessiva stimolazione del suo sistema nervoso. Oltretutto, a furia di gemiti e lamenti durante tutto l'atto appena finito, si sentiva la gola bruciare.

Si lasciò scivolare giù, sdraiandosi scomposto sul tappeto, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, una mano spostata con fatica immensa a ravviare i capelli dalla fronte sudata, l'altra che cercava quella di Harry ancora disteso sul divano ad ansimare quanto lui.

Appena trovò le dita di quella mano, Draco le strinse brevemente, poiché non aveva né la forza di fare altro né il fiato per esprimere lo stesso concetto a parole. Voltò lentamente la testa e socchiuse gli occhi, incrociando lo sguardo languido e soddisfatto di Harry, sapendo quanto anche il suo dovesse risultare appagato e rilassato. Continuarono a guardarsi mentre Draco accarezzava col pollice le nocche della mano che stava stringendo, forse comunicando, con quel gesto tenero, più di ciò che aveva previsto.

Harry si girò sul fianco sinistro senza ritirare la sua mano da quel tocco e sorrise a Draco che ricambiò. Sembrava che nessuno dei due volesse arrischiarsi a fare o dire altro, forse per non rovinare quello spicchio di pace e rilassata serenità che si era venuto a creare tra loro.

Poi Harry decise che se voleva sperare di tramutare due scopate in qualcosa di diverso doveva provare a rischiare. Si avvicinò al bordo del divano e lentamente scivolò tra la base del mobile e il corpo di Draco, che invece di ritrarsi si girò anche lui sul fianco. Rimasero lì fermi finché Harry non alzò la mano destra andando ad accarezzare il viso del suo amante e i suoi capelli scompigliati, cedendo al capriccio che si portava dietro dal giorno prima.

A quel tocco lieve Draco rispose con un sospiro e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, godendosi la dolcezza delle dita di Harry e tutto quello che gli stavano suggerendo. Immagini molto più caste di quelle che di solito accompagnavano le sue scorrerie sessuali si affacciarono dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, portando a galla tutti quei desideri che non si era mai permesso di lasciare troppo liberi. Sospirando si avvicinò ad Harry e lo abbracciò, ricevendo in cambio una stretta tenera e affettuosa. Quello che seguì fu un intrecciarsi di gambe, braccia, lingue, tutto condito da un'estrema dolcezza ed attenzione di ognuno per l'altro.

Harry decise di rischiare il tutto per tutto e scostatosi da Draco lo fissò intensamente, mentre cercava di decidere come rivelargli la crescente attrazione non solo fisica che gli stava scorrendo nelle vene. Si rendeva conto che dire 'mi sto innamorando di te', oltretutto dopo due giorni di praticamente solo sesso, poteva sembrare azzardato, ma il fuoco non è sempre uguale. Certe volte parte lento e lento si consuma, altre ruggisce e muore fin troppo in fretta. Il suo fuoco sembrava essere un costante crescere senza picchi esagerati, ma con la promessa di mantenersi e scaldarlo molto a lungo. 'Forse,' pensò Harry, 'ci siamo accorti solo ora che era acceso da tanto tempo, e noi non l'avevamo capito.'

Draco scrutò l'espressione pensierosa del ragazzo sopra di sé e, sorridendogli di nuovo, gli chiese "Cosa?", sperando che Harry non stesse pensando a come andarsene e lasciarlo lì da solo dopo una premessa del genere.

Harry prese un respiro profondo ed esalò in un sussurro: "Mi piaci, Draco, mi piaci un sacco..." e continuò a guardarlo condendo le parole di tutti i significati che i suoi occhi riuscirono a trasmettere. Aveva inizialmente pensato di non esagerare, ma si era lasciato un po' trasportare dall'intensità del momento. Però, se le cose fossero andate come si augurava, quell'attimo di debolezza sarebbe passato inosservato e lui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo necessario per confessare a Draco l'effettiva portata di ciò che si era reso conto di provare per lui.

Con somma sorpresa di Harry, Draco lo fissò con la stessa intensità e seriamente gli rispose: "Anche tu mi piaci, Harry."

Entrambi sapevano di essersi lasciati andare ad una confidenza nemmeno troppo prudente ma assolutamente sincera.

Draco capì che poteva fidarsi delle parole dell'altro e sperò che Harry facesse lo stesso e gli desse la possibilità di dimostrarglielo in futuro. Si rese conto che voleva disperatamente che Harry gli credesse e sperò che lo perdonasse di anni di angherie. 'E stupidità,' pensò Draco dispiaciuto, 'innegabile idiozia per non aver capito cosa e chi mi stavo perdendo.'

Senza dire una parola prese ad accarezzare i capelli di Harry, poi se lo attirò contro e lo tenne stretto a se, per poter gioire del suo calore e sperando che capisse, da quel gesto, ciò che non riusciva ancora a dirgli.

Si addormentarono abbracciati sul tappeto, come due ragazzini qualsiasi, come li videro gli occhi saggi del vecchio elfo che, a notte ormai inoltrata, passò a coprirli con un plaid.

Guardò il suo giovane padrone con occhi attenti e comprensivi. Lo aveva visto bambino, viziato e solo; adolescente, insopportabile prima e terrorizzato poi; e infine libero, ma non felice, anche se il giovane Malfoy era estremamente chiuso e riservato e mai e poi mai si sarebbe confidato con lui. Ma lui sapeva vedere, ascoltare e capire. Anche l'altro ragazzo, il giovane signore che aveva liberato il mondo dal Flagello Oscuro, doveva averne passate di tutti i colori, stando a quanto aveva sentito.

Vederli così sereni, uno accanto all'altro, gli fece sperare che per entrambi il mondo avesse preso la giusta direzione e che avessero deciso di incamminarsi insieme.

 

FINE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ultima frase è per te che stai leggendo, che sei arrivato/a alla fine e pensi... qualunque cosa pensi, ti prego, fammela sapere. Non c'è nulla di più gratificante che sapere di aver suscitato emozioni in qualcun'altro.Te l'assiicuro. Ly.


End file.
